


It's Wrong To Put People In A 'Box', Kara (Oh? And What Are Yoga-nna Do About It?)

by Shipping_marvelous_things



Series: "Super" puns and pick-up lines [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, And also huge nerds, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Oh my gosh they were roommates, Oh yes, Puns & Word Play, Roommates, Thirsty gays, also they go to a diner and feed each other, boxing coach! Kara, innuendos abound everyone, prepare yourself, puns galore y'all, there's so many tropes, they're both huge flirts, they're so soft, u-hauling, yoga instructor! lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_marvelous_things/pseuds/Shipping_marvelous_things
Summary: "Lena took a deep breath as she tried to calm her racing heart, glancing slightly to her right, and oh, there we go again. There stood Kara Danvers in all her Lycra-clad, deliciously muscled, glistening glory (so she was glistening because she was sweaty, but she was still inhumanly attractive) while she threw punch after punch at a heavy bag slung from the ceiling. She had seemed to decide that foregoing a shirt today was a good idea and Lena was unsure whether to let her little gay self enjoy the view or focus on breathing in and out while holding her dolphin pose for another thirty seconds."Lena and Kara are roommates who also run a gym together and are both relentless flirts. Need I say more?





	It's Wrong To Put People In A 'Box', Kara (Oh? And What Are Yoga-nna Do About It?)

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I promised the dinosaur pun fic next, I'm still working on it! But last week's episode inspired me, and here we are!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your kind words on the last fic, each and everyone of them made me smile!

Lena took a deep breath as she _tried_ to calm her racing heart, glancing slightly to her right, and _oh, there we go again._ There stood Kara Danvers in all her Lycra-clad, deliciously muscled, glistening glory (so she was glistening because she was sweaty, but she was still inhumanly attractive) while she threw punch after punch at a heavy bag slung from the ceiling. She had seemed to decide that foregoing a shirt today was a good idea and Lena was unsure whether to let her little gay self enjoy the view or focus on breathing in and out while holding her dolphin pose for another thirty seconds.

 

Ever since Kara had moved to instruct at her gym a week ago to share rent of the building whose upstairs area doubled as her apartment (now also Kara's apartment), she had proven to be quite the distraction. The next time Lena dared look up, she found said distraction staring appraisingly at her, a full, pink bottom lip trapped by perfectly white teeth. Lena raised a teasing eyebrow in the blonde's direction, which was answered with a cheeky wink and Lena felt her resolve collapsing at the gesture, her arms growing weaker by the second, and she swore she could have kissed her phone when she saw that the thirty seconds had passed. Gently lowering herself to the floor with a huff, she rolled over onto her back, covering her sweaty forehead with her forearm as she closed her eyes and continued breathing deeply. Her moment of peace was disturbed when she felt someone's presence above her and she let out a long-suffering sigh.

 

“Yes, Kara?”

 

“Lena, hey,” she spoke in a slightly out of breath voice, causing Lena's mind to wander to less savoury activities in which she'd like to hear Kara out of breath before snapping herself out of it. Kara was her _friend_ , actually perhaps friend was too generous a term, _tentative acquaintance_ was a more apt description. Although they both toed the line of not-so-innocent flirtations more often than not, she'd like to try and maintain a somewhat professional relationship with her model-like partner (business partner, that is).

 

“I doubt you just came over to say 'hey,' Kara. What can I do for you?” Lena opened one eye to see the tall blonde looming over her, an insufferable smirk on her face.

 

“What if I did just come over to say 'hey'?”

 

“Then I wouldn't believe you.”

 

“You're right,” Kara chuckled, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, “I wanted to ask if you'd join me for a drink after lock-up?”

 

“Kara, I know you don't drink,” Lena hadn't been shocked when she heard the blonde wasn't particularly partial to alcohol. She herself rarely drank unless it was a good wine or a particularly smooth scotch.

 

“I didn't say it was alcoholic, Lena. Even if it was, tomorrow is Sunday, so the gym won't be open.”

 

Lena eyed her skeptically, “Fine. But shower first, you smell,” she shooed the other woman away with a sharp crack of her towel to Kara's backside.

 

“Care to join me?” she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the brunette as she walked away, throwing what was supposed to be a seductive look over her shoulder.

 

“You wish, darling,” Lena drawled, “You have to at least buy me dinner first.”

 

“Drinks can be a segue into dinner if you'd like?”

 

“Kara! _Go_ and shower!” Lena shook her head at the blonde's retreating form as she called out a suggestion for Lena to hit the showers as well.

 

After changing into some non-workout clothes – Kara in black ripped jeans, vans and a floral button-up shirt with lillies on it, while Lena wore black ripped jeans paired with a white t-shirt overlayed with a black leather jacket and a pair of combat boots. They went about their nightly routine of locking up and checking everything was safe before leaving together upon Kara's insistence that she drive them to the “special place” she was taking Lena for drinks.

 

They drove in relative silence, soft music playing in the background while each tried to hum along surreptitiously, failing spectacularly but neither willing to tease the other about it. Lena didn't have the _greatest_ singing voice, whereas Kara sang like an angel (if her one-woman Broadway performances in the shower over the past few days were anything to go by). Lena took a second to study the blonde sitting next to her. She had initially been hesitant to find a roommate, it's not like she _technically_ needed one, she had plenty of money in the bank, but she wanted to live her life like a normal person, with normal people problems and so, roommate it was. Ridiculously hot roommate who Lena found herself looking at in a more-than-friendly way more than once. Ah, the classic lesbian roommate dilemma. It didn't help that when Lena had _interviewed_ Kara, she very enthusiastically stated that she was an out and proud bisexual and if Lena had an issue with that, she'd have to find a new candidate. They'd shared a chuckle afterwards when Lena admitted the fact that she was very much into girls and Kara had nothing to worry about her being homophobic in the slightest.

 

Kara felt Lena sneaking glances at her throughout their drive and fought to keep a smile off her face. When she had first met Lena, she thought her a little callous, if not stuck-up, but over the past couple of days she learned that Lena was witty in an unexpectedly delightful way, she was a big science nerd who loved tea and dogs and afternoons spent curled up on the couch with a good book, she also had a slight Irish lilt when she spoke that was _insanely_ attractive. And Kara found herself greatly intrigued by her elusiveness. She was also a big flirt, which Kara selfishly indulged herself in being an active participant. Yeah, she was so screwed. Alex was going to give her hell. She was drawn out of her spiraling thoughts when she pulled into the familiar diner on her left.

 

“Kara, I thought you said _drinks_ , this is a diner.” Lena looked around at the nearly empty parking lot, spare a few teenagers loitering around while a bright neon sign lit up the outside of where Lena assumed they would be getting their drinks. It looked like they had been plonked straight into a cheesy country movie.

 

“Don't sound so condescending Lena,” Kara shook her head good-naturedly, “I _did_ say the drinks weren't necessarily alcoholic.”

 

Lena looked dumbstruck, obviously hesitant to leave the confines of the car, looking around as if she expected this to be some elaborate joke Kara was playing on her and nearly jumped out of her skin when her door opened, Kara having walked over to her side of the car to help her out.

 

“Milady?” she offered a hand out to Lena.

 

“And they say chivalry is dead. Why thank you, Miss Danvers,” she took Kara's warm hand into her own, steadfastly trying to ignore the butterflies that erupted in her stomach at the simple contact. Her qualms about their location being soothed slightly as she looked down at their laced fingers.

 

“Whoever said 'chivalry timbers' obviously never met me. I'd never let my standards fall that low!” Kara commented offhandedly as they walked towards the diner.

 

Lena stopped abruptly, jerking Kara backwards while she looked for even a trace of sarcasm in the blonde's face and when she saw none, she couldn't help the undignified, eye-streaming, ab-hurting belly laugh that escaped her, “Kara-” she couldn't finish the sentence before she dissolved into hysterics again. “Kara, did you – did you just,” she cut off again, her unbridled joy unable to contain itself, “Did you just say _chivalry timbers_?”

 

“Uh, yeah?” the look of utter confusion on Kara's face just egged Lena on more.

 

“Kara, Darling, it's ' _Shiver me timbers'_.”

 

“But that makes _no sense_! Why would timber shiver! It's wood! Where as chivalry can decline and become less than it was. It can fall. Like when lumberjacks yell ' _timber_!'” she cupped her hands to her mouth as she shouted, earning a shushing from Lena when the aforementioned teenagers looked their way. Kara pouted, a look of faux hurt overcoming her features and Lena didn't stop herself from wrapping a comforting arm around strong shoulders.

 

“I promise I'm not laughing _at_ you, Darling,” that was the second time tonight that Lena had called her _that word_ in the space of two minutes and it was giving Kara warm and fuzzy feelings, warm and fuzzy feelings that she should absolutely not be having for her roommate and co-worker. The feeling only intensified when Lena leaned over to whisper in her ear, goosebumps erupting where her warm breath tickled Kara's neck, “ _Wood_ you believe me if I told you that was really cute?” Lena grinned, obviously delighted with herself.

 

“Ugh, Lena! That was _so bad_ ,” she tilted her head to the side, “But I can't reject a compliment from a pretty girl.”

 

“You think I'm pretty, huh?” the statement was said as a joke, a meaningless flirtation like all the rest, but Lena's traitorous heart still hammered wildly in her chest while she waited with baited breath for Kara's reply.

 

“The prettiest,” Kara answered genuinely, before taking Lena's hand back in her own, dragging her closer towards the diner. Opening the clear glass door with a sign that read _Sally's Diner_ for her while Lena whispered a _“guess chivalry didn't timber after all, hey?”_ , earning a swat on the arm from her blonde companion, and they continued on to sit at a quiet booth in the far right hand corner of the homey diner. Lena looked around at the place. It was certainly a far cry from where she usually found herself going (granted that was mostly just her apartment and her gym, but those are just the semantics) the worn, red leather seats and yellow lighting and personal pictures on the walls made Lena smile softly to herself. Yeah, she could see why Kara liked this place.

 

Kara watched in anticipation of what Lena would think of Sally's. She struck Kara as a more refined sort of gal, who wouldn't be caught dead in a diner like this. But she cared more for Lena than she'd like to admit, and she'd never _ever_ taken anyone other than Alex to this sacred place. With Alex spending so much time with her girlfriend, Kara really wanted a specific special someone else to share _Sally's_ goodness with. And she wanted that someone to be Lena.

 

Soon after they sat down, a waitress arrived to take their order. “Hi, my name's Sally, I'll be serving you tonight, what can I g- Oh! Kara, so nice to see you again! And I see you brought a friend, how lovely!” her Southern drawl was charming in a Hallmark movie kind of way as she shot a curious look at Kara, obviously wondering where Alex was and who this newcomer might be to her regular customer. “What can I get for y'all lovely ladies tonight?”

 

Kara turned to Lena and gave her the most serious look the brunette had ever seen on her face. “Lena, do you trust me?”

 

“Should I?”

 

“When it comes to matters of the stomach, absolutely,” she answered resolutely, “Can I order a drink for you?” Kara asked, uncertain if she'd overstepped some unspoken boundary when Lena took a beat too long to answer her.

 

“Go right ahead,” she gestured her acquiescence to the blonde, who began rattling an order off to the waitress. _Sally._ Right. The very friendly waitress who seemed to know Kara rather well. And _no_ , it wasn't jealousy Lena felt flaring up in the pit of her stomach, merely residual queasiness from the tough workout she had earlier.

 

“You two seem close,” Lena commented offhandedly.

 

“Yeah, Sally's great! Her and her husband sometimes give me free food cause I used to babysit their kids, and their food is just _the best_!”

 

Ah, husband. Fabulous. Not a romantic interest then.

 

Before long, Sally arrived with their drinks, sending a smile to both girls and a wink to Kara over Lena's shoulder with a mouthed _Good catch!_ Causing Kara to blush and dip her head, only to look up and find Lena dubiously eyeing the mountain of a milkshake that had just been placed in front of her.

 

“It won't bite you know,” Kara chuckled.

 

“I _know_ that, Kara,” she sent a withering look to the blonde, “I just don't think I've ever seen such a huge milkshake in my life! I'm not sure I'll be able to finish it.”

 

“Trust me. You will,” Kara looked up at Lena through her lashes while she took a sip of the milkshake through a thick straw, “And if you don't, I don't mind giving you a hand, or a mouth I guess, to make it easier for you to finish,” the statement was purely innocent, Lena _knew_ that, but her mutinous body reacted viscerally to the statement, and her stupid, stupid brain uselessly supplied the information of where she would much rather have those two things getting her to finish and she promptly choked on nothing. Coughing and spluttering while Kara rushed over and began rubbing her back soothingly.

 

After she'd calmed down enough to function like a normal human being, she took a long sip of her milkshake, and couldn't help the moan that left her mouth at the explosion of goodness that her taste buds just experienced, missing Kara's wide eyes at the sound.

 

“Kara, this is bloody delicious!” she exclaimed, taking another sip.

 

“I told you! But wait, there's something else you need to try!” she pushed a plate overladen with fries towards Lena, telling her to dip them in her milkshake, to which her friend vehemently objected. But Kara was nothing if not determined, so she pulled the plate back towards herself, dipping one in her own shake and eating it before doing the same again, this time offering it to Lena who still refused to try it.

 

“I just don't understand why you would want chips with a milkshake!”

 

“Chips?” Kara asked teasingly.

 

“I was born in Ireland, spent a couple years there for boarding school too,” ah, so that explains the accent. “Old habits die hard I guess,” Lena shrugged nonchalantly before taking another sip of her milkshake, looking up to find Kara still looking at her, hand outstretched with a fry clutched between her fingers. “ _Kara_.”

 

“ _Lenaaa_ ,” the blonde drew out the word, “Please, just try it. If you don't like it, I'll do lock-up for the whole of next week!”

 

“Fine.”

 

Kara's entire face lit up as she shoved the now-soggy fry into her own mouth before getting a fresh one for Lena, offering it to her from across the table. She had expected Lena to take it out of her hand and eat it for herself, but _no_ , as fate would have it, Lena took it straight from her fingers! All the while maintaining intense eye-contact that made Kara involuntarily shiver.

 

“So? What do you think?” the question came out a little huskier than intended, a fact which did not go unnoticed by Lena.

 

“I think,” she paused, “That we'll be locking up as usual next week!”

 

“Yes!” Kara fist pumped the air, knocking over a salt shaker that went clattering to the floor, her face turning beet red as she gave Lena a sheepish smile.

 

“Real smooth, Kara,” the brunette teased.

 

“Hey now, no need to be _salty_!”

 

“And you have the audacity to say _my_ jokes are bad?”

 

Kara just shrugged in response as she hurried to pick up the shaker.

 

They left soon after finishing up their milkshakes and fries and saying goodbye to Sally, but not before she had a chance to grill Kara about her _just friends_ status with Lena, leaving the blonde a blushing mess when Lena asked her what their conversation was about. She deflected with a “Oh, nothing, nothing. Just trying to convince her to get her husband, Jim, to come to the gym. Hey, that rhymed!”

 

Lena shook her head fondly at the blonde. They'd known each other for a week, they lived together _and_ ran a business together. Lena never thought herself to fit very many lesbian stereotypes, but this was U-Hauling at it's finest.

 

After they had arrived back home and gotten ready for bed, just as Lena was about to close her door, she heard Kara's soft voice from behind her saying, “Hey, thanks for coming with me tonight.”

 

“It's my pleasure. I actually really enjoyed myself, so thank _you,_ ” she let a gentle smile take over her face at she looked at the pyjama-clad blonde, “Goodnight, Kara.”

 

“Goodnight, Lena.”

 

Needless to say, they both went to bed that night with smiles on their faces and a little more love-struck than earlier in the day.

 

The next morning, Kara woke up to the smell of bacon sizzling on the stove. Inhaling the scent of fried goodness deeply and nuzzling closer into her pillow, she smiled lazily, thinking how lucky she was to have found a roommate like Lena. The only other people who'd willingly cooked her breakfast had been her mother and Alex, granted she _did_ eat a lot, so this only served to further prove what a wonderful human being Lena really was. She stretched her slightly-sore muscles before tumbling out of bed, her feet catching on the duvet, causing her to fall to the floor with a dull thud and she heard a concerned shout of _“Kara? Are you alright?”_ before she called out a, “Fine! I'm fine!” as she scrambled up from the floor, tripping again in her haste to get to the kitchen, hearing muffled laughter, obviously directed at her current misfortunes.

 

Before leaving the room, she quickly grabbed her glasses from her bedside table, haphazardly pushing them up, leaving a greasy fingerprint right on the lens, she huffed in annoyance, walking to the bathroom to wash them before _finally_ leaving her room. As she walked down the passage towards the kitchen, she pulled her long blonde hair atop her head into a messy bun, stopping in the entrance of the kitchen, watching Lena move comfortably around her space, humming quietly to herself as she worked, occasionally throwing in a snazzy dance move while moving between the fridge and stove. It was bloody adorable and Kara couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across her face. Lena really didn't realize how beautiful she actually was with her big, black-rimmed glassed perched atop her nose, her long, curly hair in a state much like Kara's, a loose blue t-shirt that hung until halfway down her soft thighs. That was one thing that Kara absolutely loved about Lena – her softness. Her thighs, the slight swell of her tummy, her arms, her heart (and her lips, Kara assumed). If they were in another world, she would walk up behind Lena and wrap strong arms around her midsection while whispering sweet nothings to her as she trailed soft, teasing kisses across her shoulder and up her long, regal neck and sharp jawline. Alas, that's not what this world seemed to have in store for Kara. But dammit if she wasn't going to try make that fantasy a reality!

 

She cleared her throat, alerting Lena to her presence before joining her in the kitchen, the brunette setting down a steaming cup of coffee in front of her as she sat down at the kitchen island.

 

“Sounded like you had a _sheety_ wake-up.” Lena teased.

 

“So you heard that, huh?” Kara rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed.

 

“When it sounds like a herd of baby elephants are invading my home, how could I not?”

 

“It wasn't _that_ loud,” she protested.

 

Lena shot her a disbelieving look over the top of her glasses, “You were. But nevermind,” she shook her head, wiping off the counter before nonchalantly stating, “I suppose being loud in the bedroom isn't a real problem.”

 

“I'd much rather something else be the one making me loud though,” she said, staring Lena right in the eye. Lena who had turned around blushing, obviously not having expected Kara's comeback to her risque innuendo.

 

“Anyway,” she cleared her throat, “I cooked bacon and pancakes for you,” she announced, setting two heaped plates down in front of Kara. One piled with perfectly fluffy, golden-brown pancakes and the other with delicious, crisped bacon, as well as a bottle of maple syrup and a bowl of mixed berries.

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you're wife material?” Kara asked, overzealously stuffing a too-large piece of syrupy pancake into her mouth, “Because,” she waved her fork around haphazardly gesturing between the plate and Lena, “You are _absolutely_ wife material.”

 

Lena just chuckled fondly at her, “If you say so, Kara.”

 

After tidying up a little, Lena joined Kara at the island, helping herself to pancakes and berries, and was much more refined with her table manners, cutting perfect triangles out of the circle before popping them daintily in her mouth. Kara thought it was adorable.

 

“So, I was thinking-”

 

“Oh, no. Did it hurt?”

 

“Now now, Lena. No need to be rude,” she pointed a fork accusingly at the brunette. “I was _thinking_ that maybe we could train a little later on? I could show you some boxing moves?”

 

“Looking for an excuse to pin me down Miss Danvers?” Lena teased, Kara just smirked devilishly at her.

 

“Maybe?” she paused, “But, really. What do you think? I know, it's Sunday, which our day off, but it could be fun,” she finished by stuffing an overly-large piece of pancake into her mouth and Lena made a face, while Kara just shrugged, “'S good,” she said by means of explanation, earning a raised eyebrow thrown in her direction. The blonde wiped the side of her mouth with a serviette trying to give the image of faux sophistication, to which Lena just shook her head. “So, training?” the look on Kara's face was so hopeful, her blue eyes locked intensely with Lena's, and who was she to deny her when she looked like _that_?

 

“Fine!”

 

“Yes!” Kara fist-bumped the air.

 

“But,” Lena began, pointing a slender finger at her, Kara's fist slowly descending, “I get to do a yoga session with you,” the look of Kara's face would have been offensive had Lena not found it so comical. Her eyebrows were furrowed together with a look of concern that was definitely not deserving of a _yoga session._ Torture maybe. But yoga? Seriously? Her mouth was slightly agape and her eyes wide and bewildered. Lena raised a questioning eyebrow, and Kara seemed to find it in herself to finally reply.

 

“Why would I subject myself to contorting my body into ways that it should definitely _not_ be bending?” she still looked a little traumatized at the thought.

 

“Kara y-”

 

“Buuut,” she drew the word out, “On the plus side. I get to have your hands all over me, so. I'm sold?”

 

Lena let out a loud belly-laugh, and if that was the only sound Kara heard for the rest of her life, she wouldn't complain. It was the type of laugh that she was convinced made flowers grow, made birds sing and could brighten up even the gloomiest of days.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” the brunette asked self-consciously.

 

Kara started slightly, she hadn't been staring. Had she? The look on Lena's face told her that, yes, she absolutely had been staring. Damn.

 

“Uh. Is 3:00 okay? For the training” Kara asked, completely ignoring Lena's question.

 

“That's perfect, Kara.”

 

Hours later, after they had cleared up the kitchen and washed the dishes together, each of them sneaking furtive glances at the other throughout. After binge watching some Brooklyn Nine-Nine, when Kara insisted she sing along to an _instrumental_ theme song, which Lena just had to take a video of. After getting dressed into workout clothes, they went down into the gym, deciding that today they would do boxing and next week Lena would _torture_ Kara with yoga.

 

Kara wore black gym-tights with a blue tank top that perfectly accented her blue eyes. Lena was dressed much the same, although her shirt was green (but Kara thought nothing could ever duplicate the stunning green of her eyes). They each warmed up and stretched. Their warm-up comprised of using a skipping-rope, and if looks could kill, Kara would be six feet under. Lena did _not_ skip, thank you very much. After a few hilarious failed attempts, Lena gave up, opting rather to do a couple minutes on the treadmill while Kara somehow managed to remain perfectly coordinated, the steady thump of her feet on the gym perfectly timed to Lena's footfalls. After a couple minutes, they began stretching, during which Lena absolutely did not sneak a peak at Kara's bum. Kara, however, would admit to no such thing.

 

“I was thinking we warm up with a couple rounds with the bags before some gentle sparring maybe? If you're okay with that? If you're not, I won't force you into anything,” Kara reassured.

 

“Okay,” Lena smiled at her, “Thank you.”

 

Kara lead Lena to her locker where she kept a few pairs of gloves, lending Lena a pair of her own. She helped her put both of them on, accidentally pushing them over Lena's hands a little too hard, to which Lena exclaimed, “Darling, you're supposed to be putting a ring on my finger, not breaking my fingers before we even get in the ring!”

 

“I would never! Not when I haven't had the chance to see what they can do,” she smirked at Lena, “But I am sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you?” Lena waved off her concerns as they walked over to the bags, Kara positioning herself behind one to steady it while Lena stood in front, lifting her hands up, preparing to land a solid hit. Kara looked appraisingly at her. Was there anything Lena wasn't good at?

 

“Looks like you've got this in the _bag,”_ Lena shot Kara a withering look from where she stood, “Have you done this often?”

 

“Once or twice.”

 

“And sparring?”

 

“Oh, yes.”

 

“Huh,” that shouldn't have surprised Kara as much as it did, after all, Lena was a very versatile person. But perhaps she seemed a little...refined...for sparring. Little did she know that the sparring Lena was referring too, was little wrestling matches her and her brother used to have over petty arguments that they wouldn't even remember the next day.

 

Lena, of course, picked up on her surprise and grinned, “You don't believe me? It's wrong to put people in a _box,_ Kara.”

 

The blonde at least had the decency to look a little sheepish before replying, “Oh? And what are _yoga-_ nna do about it?”

 

“You'll have to wait and see,” Lena smirked.

 

After some time, Lena getting the feel of hitting the bag over and over, Kara noticed a few flaws in her stance. Rather than having Lena injure herself, she moved to correct her.

 

“Lena? Do you mind if I just-” she walked over to where the other woman stood, and let her hands gently hover over her hips, “Adjust you a little?”

 

“O-okay,” Lena stuttered as Kara moved behind her.

 

“Try putting your hands a little higher,” she trailed a gentle hand from Lena's shoulder to her elbow, lifting it slightly, goosebumps erupting where long fingers made their way over perfect, porcelain skin. “It'll protect your face,” Kara explained, her breath ghosting over the shell of Lena's ear, spreading over her neck, making her shudder involuntarily at the feather-light contact.

 

The tension in the room was thick, both of their breathing was laboured despite the lack of exercise currently going on.

 

“So, I want you to put your strongest foot forward for me, okay?” Kara continued, _I'd do anything for you_ Lena found herself thinking as the blonde pressed slightly closer against Lena's back, her hand travelling from Lena's hip down to the front of her thigh, guiding it back a little.

 

“There?” Lena's voice came out breathy.

 

“Perfect,” Kara husked in her ear, and Lena fought to stop her hips from jerking backwards into the strong blonde at the tone of her voice.

 

“So,” Lena had to clear her throat as her voice cracked slightly, “Do you think I'm ready to spar yet?” she dared not look at the blonde over her shoulder.

 

“Yeah. Yeah. Of course!” Kara jumped back from Lena as if she'd been burned, both women missing the warmth of the contact immediately.

 

The two girls made their way over to the boxing ring, Kara holding open the flexible red ropes for Lena to climb between them. After getting settled and comfortable in the confines of the square, they took their stances on opposite ends of the ring, slowly circling, each waiting to try and interpret what move the other was going to initiate first. It was Lena who took the first move, throwing a right hook, which Kara deftly avoided, followed by the blonde trying to sweep Lena's legs out from under her and failing. Their dance went along like that, sometimes landing hits, other times managing to avoid contact. But before long, Lena began to tire, her moves becoming slightly more sluggish and her breathing laboured. During a brief lapse in judgment, Lena felt her legs be swept out from under her as she landed on the mat with a thud, looking up to find Kara straddling her waist, her pupils blown wide and her own breathing ragged.

 

“Hey,” Kara whispered, trying to breath in lungfuls of air as she hovered over Lena, her chest heaving with the effort, trying her best to ignore the low pull in the pit of her stomach.

 

“Hey yourself,” Lena smiled up at the blonde, “Looks like you got the best of me,” she chuckled.

 

“Mmmmm, I must admit, the view from up here is the best I've seen all day,” Kara moved her hand to push a dark, sweat-frizzed curl out of Lena's face, too late realizing she was still wearing her gloves, accidentally booping Lena in the nose with a padded blue fist.

 

“Ouch!”

 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Kara's hands fluttered nervously as she still sat atop Lena. Lena who was laughing so hard tears began to stream out of her eyes. The blonde couldn't help the laughter that not so much bubbled rather than erupted out of her mouth at the gleeful look of unbridled joy on Lena's face. She takes it back, _this_ is the best view she's seen all day. She hastily pulled off her gloves, finally managing to tuck away that piece of hair that had been taunting her since she had managed to pin Lena, who she was still on top of. Not that either seemed to mind their current position. She looked into intense green eyes, slowly moving closer towards perfectly pink lips, giving Lena plenty of time to object, should she be so inclined.

 

“Is this okay?” she whispered, a hair's breadth away from Lena's lips.

 

She got no response, instead she was pulled down, or at least she assumed that was the goal. But rather than warm hands caressing her cheeks, a gloved fist collided with the side of her head. This time it was Kara who dissolved into giggles, Lena following closely behind. The blonde reluctantly rolled off of Lena as she clutched her stomach, wheezing complaints of _I can't breathe!_

 

After they'd eventually calmed down, Kara rolled on her side to face Lena, who did her best to stifle a giggle as strong hands reached for her own to pull off the damn gloves that seemed to have it out for them today, her hands shaking slightly.

 

“It looks like we aren't very good at this,” she chuckled self-consciously, finally managing to pull off the offending equipment.

 

“That's okay,” Lena said softly, her hand reaching out for Kara's face, her thumb gently smoothing over the crease between her eyebrows, “This doesn't have to be perfect,” she assured.

 

“Okay,” Kara took a deep breath, “I'm gonna try kiss you now. For real this time.”

 

“Okay,” Lena whispered back, barely listening to the words coming out of Kara's mouth, rather watching the way her lips moved around them as nervous blue eyes flickered between eyes and lips before _finally_. Finally her lips connected with Lena's and Kara felt electricity run through her veins. And she was right on her assumption of how soft Lena's lips would be, and so so sweet too. Their lips moved in perfect sync, a stark and much-welcome contrast to the rest of their fumblings today. As their kissed grew more confident, Kara rolled over to hover above Lena again as she struggled to keep the kiss going, smiling far too much for it to be a real kiss.

 

“So, earlier you asked why I was looking at you?” Kara panted heavily, still out of breath from the kiss as she looked down at the most beautiful person in the world, “It's because I _lycra_ a lot.”

 

“ _Kara!_ ” Lena swatted her arm as their joyous laughter rang throughout the gym. Yeah, she could get used to this.

 

Later on that night when they were cuddled up together on the couch, Lena confessed that she'd never thought she'd succumb to this particular lesbian trope, but there's no one she'd rather U-Haul with than Kara. (And Kara? Kara  _definitely_ didn't mind the yoga sessions she was subjected to after that).

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, they were roommates! I cracked myself up writing the 'chivalry timbers' scene, which I wrote when I was severely lacking in a decent amount of sleep - in hindsight, that's probably why I found it so amusing. Also, yes, they are chips not fries
> 
> What did you guys think? As always, comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are welcome!
> 
> How would everyone feel about me trying out one of these pun AU's with AgentCorp? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @equus-swift


End file.
